


Hoard

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [71]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, First Meetings, Healing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Rhadamanthys comes to collect not just one, but four soulmates.





	Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. This was a batch from about a month ago.

Contrary to popular belief, Rhadamanthys and Gordon meet first. Gordon, having been, in life, the Minotaur of Crete, has a lot of anger issues that he’s only just learning how to control, now that he’s in a fully human shape. He’s also a lot stronger, right off the bat, than a lot of other trainees, so Celestial Stars are often called in to help.

Rhadamanthys comes in to the aftermath of an incident where Gordon had put his fist through a stone wall in an effort not to turn his frustration on his classmates. Rhadamanthys had, surprising the rest of the trainees, taken Gordon’s hand and begun gently extracting shards of stone. And then the cuts had sealed up seamlessly, making both Rhadamanthys and Gordon still, before Rhadamanthys had whisked them both off to his office.

Valentine is second, a prophet dead to his abilities, with a learned helplessness that it takes him a long time to shake. Gordon’s the one who unburies his ferocity, after the two beat each other silly on the training ground. As they lie side by side, bruises fading, Rhadamanthys hauls them up and into his office.

After the second soulmate in Rhadamanthys’s own division, Minos starts teasing him about his harem. It proves truer than Rhadamanthys likes, when he’s called on to bring a new trainee to heel.

Sylphid wants to fight everyone. He’s got desperate need to prove himself, somehow, and it becomes very clear that he won’t calm down unless someone defeats him. Rhadamanthys steps up to the challenge, and it becomes clear after he defeats Sylphid, that this is another soulmate. Sylphid blusters and postures around Valentine and to a lesser extent Gordon, until both of their considerable patience runs thin, and they both end up beating him up in the training yard. After that he behaves himself.

After that they think it’s done. And then the Holy Wars begin and everything goes to shit. Rhadamanthys keeps them close and guards them jealously as Hypnos and Thanatos begin treating the Specters as expendable. Valentine’s mentor Alraune Cassandra is the second Celestial Star to be ‘decommissioned’.

Their new Alraune is quiet, and keeps to himself. He’s called Queen, and Sylphid prickles about how small and slight, delicate and breakable he is. Valentine ends up befriending Queen out of spite. Queen blossoms with Valentine’s companionship, which makes Sylphid even more jealous. Finally Sylphid seeks out Queen on his own and challenges him, surly and annoyed.

They come to a stalemate, and their bruises again prove that they’re soulmates. Sylphid drags him home, and Valentine browbeats an apology out of him while Queen laughs.

Rhadamanthys sits by Gordon as they watch and purrs, a dragon’s greed satisfied by the expansion of his hoard.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
